The present invention relates to the electrical and electronic arts, and more specifically, to bio sensor devices and the like.
Current bio sensing techniques typically employ direct current (DC) charge sensing. While this type of sensing has proven quite useful, it nevertheless has certain limitations. DC sensing is unable to sense neutral molecules. Furthermore, the Debye length limits charge detectability in high ionic concentration solutions. In addition, in some instances, the charge might form a double layer near the electrodes, modify the surface potential of the electrodes, and result in drifting in measurement. Even further, in DC sensing, a galvanic reaction can have an impact on electrode lifetime and/or biological tissues.